


CHARACTER FILES

by orphan_account



Series: Immortals [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 04:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19287784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The recruits for the new Avengers' files





	CHARACTER FILES

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

**0.1**

 

_Name: Aryan Lovebloom_

_Full name: Aryan Michel Lovebloom (Feliks Agu Põld)_

 

_Current alias: Wasp_

_Aliases: Red Bee; One of the Wondersiblings; Courier; Hydra Pilot_

 

 _Relatives: Winter (Helena)_ (sister); _Dana (Aurelia)_ (sister, deceased); _Noah (Juhan)_ (brother, deceased)

 

_Affiliation: Hydra; New Avengers; SHIELD_

 

_Identity: Private Identity_

_Citizenship: Estonian; British; American_

_Age: 34 (111)_ //as of 2028//

_Marital Status: single_

_Occupation: vigilante; New Avenger_

 

_Origin: mutant_

_Place of birth: Konsu, Estonia_

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

**0.2**

****

_Name: Constance Coulson_

_Full name: Constance Brighton Coulson_

 

_Current alias: Black Widow_

_Aliases: Agent 16_

 

 _Relatives: Phil Coulson_ (father; deceased)

 

_Affiliation: SHIELD; New Avengers; Government of the United States; World Security Council_

 

_Identity: Private Identity_

_Citizenship: American_

_Age: 30_ //as of 2028//

_Marital Status: single_

_Occupation: agent of SHIELD; New Avenger_

 

_Origin: human_

_Place of birth: New York City, New York_

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

**0.3**

 

_Name: Harley Keener_

_Full name: Harley Keener-Jackson_

 

_Current alias: Iron Man_

_Aliases: none_

 

 _Relatives: Ann_ (sister);  _Grace_ (mother);  _Oliver Jackson_ (husband)

 

_Affiliation: Stark Industries; New Avengers; SHIELD_

 

_Identity: Public Identity_

_Citizenship: American_

_Age: 29_ //as of 2028//

_Marital Status: married_

_Occupation: New Avenger_

 

_Origin: human_

_Place of birth: unknown_

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

****

**0.4**

 

_Name: Levi Maxwell_

_Full name: Levi Maxwell_

 

_Current alias: Ant-Man_

_Aliases: Spinner_

 

_Relatives: unknown_

 

_Affiliation: New Avengers; SHIELD_

 

_Identity: Private Identity_

_Citizenship: American_

_Age: 30_ //as of 2028//

_Marital Status: single_

_Occupation: vigilante; New Avenger_

 

_Origin: mutate_

_Place of birth: unknown, Texas_

 

 

* * *

* * *

****

**o.5**

 

_Name: Macy Bordeaux_

_Full name: Macy Amelie Bordeaux_

 

_Current alias: Quicksilver_

_Aliases: none_

 

 _Relatives: Ryna Bordeaux_ (maternal aunt);  _Wanda Maximoff_ (fiancée) 

 

_Affiliation: SHIELD; New Avengers_

 

_Identity: Private Identity_

_Citizenship: French; American_

_Age: 28_ //as of 2028//

_Marital Status: engaged_

_Occupation: agent of SHIELD; New Avenger_

 

_Origin: mutate_

_Place of birth: Marseille, France_

 

 

* * *

* * *

****

**0.6**

 

_Name: Oliver Jackson_

_Full name: Oliver Rene Keener-Jackson_

 

_Current alias: Hawkeye_

_Aliases: Hunter_

 

 _Relatives: Harley Keener_ (husband)

 

_Affiliation: SHIELD; New Avengers_

 

_Identity: Private Identity_

_Citizenship: American_

_Age: 32_ //as of 2028//

_Marital Status: married_

_Occupation: vigilante; New Avenger_

 

_Origin: human_

_Place of birth: unknown, Oregon_

 

 

* * *

* * *

****

**0.7**

 

_Name: Winter Lovebloom_

_Full name: Winter Maya Violet Lovebloom (Helena Anneli Põld)_

 

_Current alias: Misstress of Lightning_

_Aliases: White Butterfly; Agent of Hydra; One of the Wondersiblings; Stormbearer; Striker_

 

 _Relatives: Aryan (Feliks)_ (brother); _Dana (Aurelia)_ (sister, deceased); _Noah (Juhan)_ (brother, deceased)

 

_Affiliation: Hydra; New Avengers; SHIELD_

 

_Identity: Private Identity_

_Citizenship: Estonian; British; American_

_Age: 41-42 (119)_ //as of 2028//

_Marital Status: single_

_Occupation: vigilante; New Avenger_

 

_Origin: mutant_

_Place of birth: Konsu, Estonia_

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 


End file.
